THE WALDROF BROTHERS
by ROSE WALDROF
Summary: Rose, Jake and Max three brothers who after six years, return to finish the reason why they started hunting.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: **I've got a feeling, the beatles**

Maw Waldrof lived on a nice penthouse in NY. His department was surronded with symboles to protect himself from the supernatural. Ironic the hunter is being hunted. On the living room he had a photo of his brother Jake and his twin sister Rose. The random girl he was waking gave him coffee and after a second round he dressed and left for work.

He worked at his 26 years in the most important buffet in NY. He worked everyday till 6 pm on cases on the jury. After six he will do the only thing he knew to do well... **hunting.**

Felicity was the secretary, she has the job because of Max. He saved his grandmother life of a demoniac spirit. Felicity wanted to hunt the supernatural. He wanted to date her, but he would not let her hunt.

-Mrs. Jones

-Attourney Waldrof

-Tonight I have a reservation on the Waldof

\- you do not

-You dont believe me

\- Youre hunting tonight

\- Its dangeorous

-Well, here are your files.

-Felicity don't be mad.

-Mad?, You don't want to be helped and I could help you

-You can't

He had to go to work with his pal attourney Michael, after a long day of work he went on cases of people who everyone thought was too crazy they wouldnt help them. Mrs. Johns was scaping for a monster who wanted her soul. After hours of research he haunted what was a soulkidnapper, it was a creature who offered souls to the devil to pay a debt. It was always a victim who lost everything, haunted by devilcatchers, guardians of hell who look for victims to by soulkidnappers. They kidnap souls, offer it to devil to pay the debt.

Max didn't know if he had to kill the soulkidnapper after all it was only a victim, but the rules where the rules. Bobby used to say "All the supernatural dies".

-A Waldrof, you know you are famous down in hell

-Tell me, what you need to have your soul back

-I want freedom not a soul

-What you need?

-To pay my debt

-How many souls?

-5000

-How many you got?

-15

-Fuck

-You can't help me, hunter

-Why don't you let me decide that.

 _The soul kidnapper took his life away._

Max went to the bar with a couple of friends of Harvard and Michael. Then they all left to a strip club, he left home, without ladies.

When he arrived he noticed that the door was forced, took his knife of his jacket. It was all dark, someone was on a chair.

-Max

-Who are you?

-Batman.

-Jake? Batman, seriously?

-I always wanted to do that. I need you.

-Some brothers call or send cards you know.

-I need help on a case, can't do it on my own.

-The great Jake Waldrof can't do this on his own.

-And I have a clue on Daniela.

-What clue?

-In Illinois a gate of hell was opened, after 50 people died.

-Thats a good clue. Does Rose knows?

-After the case Ill fly to England and tell her.

-I am done hunting.

-So the soulkidnapper

-You were there

-Someone had to do the job, you froze

-He was a victim

-You kill the supernatural

Max was on a case with his older brother Jake Waldrof. Apparently soulkidnappers where send my devil after a gate of hell was opened.

On the car

-So what's the plan

-We enter pretending we are soulkidnappers, kick their asses and get a beer

-You do realize no one has ever kill one before, how are you going to kick their asses?

-I have been studying them for 9 months. I am what they call an expert.

-Jake, this is a stupid idea.

-Well genius, you have a better one?. Its the best we have.

-I have to be on Monday in NY, they will be missing me.

-So, your friends don't know about it.

-Like I am going to tell them that I kill what they don't believe

-We may not be normal but we are extraordinary.

On the bar Jake made sure no one doubt about them.

-I´ll do the talking, you just observe.

Jake, Max were sitted with the boss. He was not a common demon, he was stronger.

-How many you have?

-300

-You work fast

-Told ya

-Tell me, have you found it

-What?

-You must be new... the oracle and a victim to open another gate.

-Remind me, why we need to open them?

-He hasn't say, it is a revenge of something. Maybe the start of apocalypse.

The boss left.

-You saw something.

-We need to stop it.

-What you saw?

-They are hungry.

-They know someone is not human, let's do something, follow my league.

Jake took a shot of tequila and stood on a table screaming.

"I KNOW I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE, WHO IS FEELING THIS SENSE, THERE IS A HUMAN BENEATH US. THE QUESTION IS WHO IS GOING TO TAKE THAT SOUL SO THE PLAN CAN PROCEED.

-What you just did?

-They are freaks, they won't think.

-I don't want to find that out

-Let me think.

-Let´s get out of here.

-Let´s hide, before they sense its us.

-We need Rose

-We don't

-Can you stop being proud.

-If you want to leave just leave.

-And let they kill you, not very smart.

London, UK

-Dr. Smith the report is not finished as it should be.

-It is.

-I don't understand it.

-It is written so smart people understand it, if you're nos smart is not my problem.

-You do realize I am your boss.

-Sometimes-

Dr. Rose Smith enters to the lab. A death man.

Another day like that.

Sophie her greatest friend who works with her, and the only one who knows about her past.

Detective John who suspects about her past.

After a long day, she leaves to hunt with the shadow hunters. She is a member just like great men in her family.

-Rose

-Where is Jace

-Clary

-Shit. Tell him I went hunting and to not bring her, she is slow.

-Busy day

-Someone died

-Someone always dies.

After breaking into a haunted house, Jace joined her with Clary. Rose, was not happy and after arguing and saving Jace life, the haunting began.

-We have 13 minutes before it wakes up

-It is already up.

-Rose

-What is going on?

-Simon has disappear.

-MAgnus I have a job to get into, before they fire me one of these days.

-You hated him and wanted him death.

-He is a vampire

-Where is he?

-I hope he is death but I don't know.

-Find him or ...

-I am nos afraid of any of you.

-You should be.

Someone left a note

 **IHOP 15 minutes**

 **JW**

IHOP

-Jake

-Rose

-Give me the vampire, please tell me you haven't kill him

-We need you on a case.

-You are Dean Jake Waldrof you don't need anyone.

-This time I do. A gate of hell has been opened, we need to close it.

-Shit

Rose interview a soulkidnapper Jake had.

They used her blood with the bosses blood to close it and then they killed they soulkidnappers.

-C´mon we still need to find the oracle.


	2. Chapter 2

-Yes?

-We are preachers Jake Stark, Max Rogers and nun Maria

-Thank god you came

-Tell me about your situation, lovely house.

-We are being haunted by the devil.

-I am going to need to interrogate all of you- Max

\- I will help you Priest Rogers

-No need

-I insist

Rose whispered to Max ear

-You won't be sleeping with one of them.

After a whole day of interrogation and researching the brothers talked with each other.

-Nada

-They were not lying but they were hiding something.

-Isn´t it the same thing

-The construction has come weaker for ten years

-They must be sleep let's explore the house. I´ll go down you stay in the house.

While Jake went down Rose and Max where exploring the house.

-It is sensing a lot.

-Do we kill it now?

-It will be wise, Rose

-I am not sure. Maybe of we stay in the center we will know better.

-It is awake. It is mad, heard the whole day of praying.

-At the next town its the Anabelle´s house, this may not be a good hunt.

-After this one let's see Ellen.

-She will be mad.

-I am counting on that.

On the house some stuff broke.

-Preists , nun, these gentlemen are going to help us on the hunt. They call themselves the ghostbusters

-You gotta not

-This is a joke

-Mary, Joseph, Jesus

-You won't be of too much help now, salute to god.

-What is that you have plan on doing?- Rose

-British, love that guys.

-Tell me great hunter, what are you plan on doing?- Jake

-If I told you I would have to kill you

-Please- Max

The ghostbusters only did the worst. The brothers scaped for a couple of hours. They did not noticed it they were all to busy doing nothing good. Rose went with a girl who survived ten years ago in the Annabelle´s house. They had a theory that this spirit was being fed by something else, they guessed Annabelle because the Waldrof liked to do what nobody could, hunt what anyone could.

On a church Rose saw that the whole state was being haunted.

They during the day visited Annabelle´s house and they camped on the forest. Annabelle could not stay on the forest it was like holy ground. On the house they left cameras to see the activity, exploring it they discovered the story. They saw the energy that the doll was sending to the whole state, the other haunting houses. Rose made the call to kill Annabelle.

At the next day they hay a special visit. Angels.

-Waldrof, you are back

-Uriel

-I am going direct to the grain, you cannot kill Annabelle

-She is attacking the whole state

-She is one connection of hell, heaven and earth.

-Look don't talk shit, we don't work for angels, we are going to hunt whatever we want to hunt, and right now we want to hunt her. We are the Waldrof and there's nothing you can do about it. - Jake

-Being a badass with an angel its not a good choice

-Why don't you let me decide that?

-Jake Waldrof if only your father would have been like you, your story would be totally different.

-Dont say anything about what you don't know.

-Everybody knows the story of the Waldrof, really emotional. Look at his like a favor to god.

-What he has done for us ?- Rose

-He saved you 9 years ago

-Uriel, you don't tell us what the fuck to do, so I recommend you to stay away from us. We are going to hunt and save, like we always do. -Rose

-You heard my brothers, so leave us

After Uriel left Rose said: Let's kill fucking Annabelle.


	3. Chapter 3: Annabelle pt 2

There was no room for mistakes.

They contacted Bobby and other hunters to make a plan. Of course they called them crazy, insane. The Waldrof where known for being all that and a little bit more.

Rose as a child was scared the whole time, she was hiding her fear. Jake was never scared. After the incident they had, Jake promised to take care of Rose, Rose promised to take care of Max, andMax promised to take care of Jake. They were back now.

-Rose

-Yes

-I don´t like this plan. What if it goes wrong?

-C´mon Max. kiling Annabelle. No one has ever done that.

-This is not about being on the books.

-No, this is about saving , so there are not haunted people on this town. Just stick to the plan

-Are you scared?

-Like hell, but sometimes you need to be brave, not for yourself but for others.

-Can you bring me back my sister and take this corny girl with you?

-Ill try, brother

She kissed him on the cheek. Max and María where born the same day with 2 hours of difference.

Max arrived with the nuns. The ghostbusters where making everything worse. He had to think fast, the demon on that house was awake. Hunting things saving people, family business like an old pal of Bobby always used to say.

He opened the door and the ghostbusters where making the demon madder , he had to something, and something fast.

-What the hell you think you are doing?

-Saving the day, priest

-This demon is mad, and your are making it madder.

-You couldn't understand

-Try me, pathetic hunter

-There is no need to be unrespectful

-My family has been doing this for centuries

-Praying

-Hunting what is under the bed.

-Listen everyone, my name is Max Waldrof and I am a hunter, if you desire to live, listen me. You need to live this place immediately , when the demon is out the house will collapse, its too weak. Now.

The nuns couldn't understand it, so he put his pants down and they ran immediately. A nun was missing, he expected the worse. Went to the garage, the ghostbusters followed him. They were brave he gave that to them.

-Are you going to use a gun?

-It´s not any gun, its a a gun with bullets with holy water and ashes of angel. This and this knife will be enough

-Damn, you are hot

-Thanks... I guess

-...

-Just don't get on my way. Go find the missing nun.

-Find it.

-Of course.

Max saw the nun on the ceiling with her eyes black. Things where flying around her. He had to act fast, before Annabelle was awake. He started to fire to her, she got mad and threw stuff to them. He didn't stuff shooting. She was on the floor a little bit weak. He lost his knife and he made him fall on the cements of the house. Fast he went back to the garage and started to shoot her. He called in her, got his knife and killed her many times. He had a holy water from Jersulaen on his jacket, he put it on her. She looked like a nice nun, blonde, with a bright future, he was sorry.

3 am on the Annabelle´s house.

Rose was inside making noice so the demon would notice her. She was scared as usual, but that didn't stop her to be brave.

-You shouldn't be doing this.

-I know, its Friday night, I should be getting wasted, but we don't get to choose this.

-You are not the first hunter who has come here to end a leyend.

-That´s what makes this job so great.

-Rose Waldrof are you ready to die

-I used to be so scare about you, but now that I see you, you are not that terrifying

-You haven't seen anything, child.

-I am not a child anymore.

She shoot her, but nothing happened. She texted Jake and the plan succeeded. After three second a train entered into the house. Quickly she took the doll put it on a chair , she tied her up. When Annabelle woke up Rose, Jake where in front of her.

-Waldrof

-Annabelle, this puts a smile on my face.

-You really thing you will succeed

-Yes

-Fools

-You are tied up with something that will give you charges till you are death, as you are a demon it won't be to difficult.

-How you are going to stop me to get into your bodies?

-It´s funny you say this. Rose has a protection tattoo and I made one this morning but anyway, we just took a bath with holy water from Jerusalem. In any case you try anything you will be kept on that capsule, you would burn after we shoot you.

-Who are you?

-I am only angel, demon

Rose lighted up the ties, the demon started to burn, Jake put down the capsule, they watched how she started to die. Something so beautiful.

"This goes on the notebook"- Rose

The house started to come down. Rose stayed there, then Max entered and saved kindly her ass, while they walked out.

-YOU ALMOST DIED IN THERE

-MARIE ROSE WALDROF I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT

-If I didn't we wouldn't have the amulet that the doll had

-WHY YOU HAVE THAT, IT´S CURSED?

-This might be an answer to close the gates of hell, or get back Daniela.

-We are back

-Why don't we go to see Bobby and Ellen, before stepping up into another mission.

-Waldrof

-Sheriff

-You did it. Thanks, I don't know how to explain this to my superiors or to the people.

-Why don't you say that someone insane was there killing and scaring the crap out of kids?

-Thanks, madam, hope to see you around.

-Well if you face something like this, like supernatural, you can call us. The Waldrof Brothers will like to call. -Jake

-Where are you going now?

-To get a beer it has been a sick week. -Jake


	4. Chapter 4: Wendigo

On Bobby´s house. The Waldrof brothers, three kids , innocent where resting a few days. Bobby was probably the best father figure they could get.

Jake was reading the newspaper like a good briton. His father taught him to read the newspaper all the mornings. Its the only thing he wanted to keep about his father. He still couldn't forgive him.

Max was resting , playing a video game he had when he was a child.

Rose, Rose was always doing something. She was either reading comic books or any book she found on the library. Or spending time with the neighbor, Rufus adopted son.

-Guys

-What´s up

-I got a case

-We just got a case, cannot you rest a little. Workalcolic

-Jake , where is Rose

-I don't know, she is not very communicative

-ROSE

-What?

-I got a case.

-We just got here.

-That is not the actitud I am looking for, folks

-What is it?

-A wendigo

-Where?

-Oregon

-That´s like 12 hours far away. There are not hunters on Oregon

-Rose. A person went missing on the woods of Oregon.

-That is not a case- Max

-It could be anything

-Let´s go and find out

-OMG

-Guys . dress we are going to Ellen´s

-We need a car Bobby

-WE JUST GOT HERE - Max and Rose

-Okay, Rose you can pick the Red, its yours guys. Don't do anything stupid

-You are asking too much

-You are right. Rose don't let them do anything stupid.

-What?

-You heard idiots

At Ellen´s they stayed a whole day. Jake was impatient to leave, he prepared the car. Max flirted with Jo, only as a joke, she was like a sister to him. They spent a good day with the family. Rose gave the big sister talk to Jo and hugged her goodbye. She too got some clothes.

-Let me choose the music, Rose, Are you even listening?

-Sorry, were you talking? I only heard a baby complaining.

-Let me choose the music.

-The driver pick the music, the copilot complains and goes walking listening his music on earphones.

-Sister of the year

Rose liked Rock.

After 12 hours they got into the forest keeper office.

-Yes

-FBI officers Jon Stewart and Michael Kennedy. Our forense Kathy Spears

-Like Britney Spears

-Yes, I get this too much. You had a boy went missing.

-It´s nothing serous officer, I don't know why they sent you. Must be the sister. Look the guy went there illegally, he didn't wait to get the permission and went missing.

-You guessed right the sister. She forgot to tell us, where she lives, can you help us body

-You got british accent

-We being watching Doctor Who too much

-Right. Here is the address.

-Would you mind if we go to the woods , to make sure he just went missing

-Be my guest

-Thanks

-Got the body?

-We found it on the morning. It was a bear

-Right

Rose saw the body and indeed it was a bear. Jake went to visit the sister. and Max went to the locals to hook up with girls and get more information.

-Man, I am sorry all the girls in town say he was a scout hippie and nothing supernatural

-Did you hooked up with girls, to tell you that?-Rose

-That is called commitment

-Here are the photos, it was a bear nothing out of normal. A wendigo doesn't leave victims.

-His sister has this photos he sent to her. Look it is nothing natural, its supernatural, a wendigo

-You were right

-He must be young, he left his body.

-He didn't like it

-Let´s go camping then- Rose

They packed everything they needed, they were going like scouts. Jake was remembering the first wendigo case they did. Rose was a shy little girl and Max was trying to act cool, telling how fun it will be. Rose was like, yes its fun to murder scary things. They wore a handkerchief a red one. It had a little of blood.

They camped at the middle of the woods. They put on annoying music really loud, so the wendigo would hunt them. Sometimes you need to be haunted to haunt. That was sometimes their idea. For the bad luck the sister of the killed guy, Gabriela hired a guy to chase the thing that killed him. Jake tried to talk but she wouldn't listen.

The Waldrof brothers were doing the princess.

So, they let the wendigo kindap Max.

Rose acted quickly the life of her brother was on the line. Gabirela didn't understand. So Jake kissed her and she understood a little more. The forestkeeper almost died but Rose saved his life.

They entered in the cave and saved Max then they killed the wendigo.

The Waldrof Brothers loved to hunt wendigos, they were smiling. At the end Jake kissed Gabirela.

-So that's how it looks. -Max

-Yes

-Ugh

-Let´s go before they need a room.

-Jealous

-That is just wrong in many ways.

-C´mon Jake, we still have 12 hours to go.

-And some gates to close - Rose


	5. Chapter 5: Sleepy Beauty

Sleepy Beauty

-Can you pass me the sugar, please?

-Sure, Rose that is too many sugar.

-So?

-Stop

-Mind your own business

-Guys, I found something out, well actually she did, if you know what I mean.

-I really don´t want to know about your blowjob back there Max.

-ROSE!

-What, I don´t want to know.

-Okay, We got a case

-What makes you think that.

-So, this girl who is in Denver, Colorado. She is in a kind of coma, she appeared on the local jorunal. They said that she can´t wake up, but that is not the tricky thing. She can´t leave her bed and her bed can´t leave the house. Doctors have tried everything. They can´t stay at night because they end up murdered. Her parents are in jail because they say they made it all, but they claimed they didnt do it.

-You are right. Case. It´s going to be a long way so we should be going.

-The faster we go, the faster we finish.

Police Department in Denver, Colorado.

-Hi. Can I help you?

-My name is Det. Peronne. I am here to take Mr and Mrs. Bake, they are now in our responsability.

-What kind of department are you?

-Me , DEA, she CIA. They took drugs thats why they did it. We have to find out about this is national security problem.

-Oh my dear.

-Yes. May I take her.

-British accent?

-We are from New England.

-Right.

Rose and Jake Waldrof took Mr. And Mrs Bake to their hotel room. Everything was locked and secure. Salt everywhere with some symbols made with their own blood.

-Who are you?

-We are the only ones who can help you. I am Max and she is RoseWaldrof

-Waldrof?

-You know us.

-We have heard that you are the best. We texted you. Thanked god you came.

-Well, you should thank gasoline and a car not god.

-Rose

-Can you tell us about you daugther?Please

-Sarah. She was not the best student but she was really trying hard. She was trying to go to another state to make a fortune. She was thinking big. The truth is because her boyfriend Phillip she wasn´t spending too much time in house. We just saw that she went to sleep and never woke up again. We think there is something in there that is keeping her sleep.

-What is the last name of her boyrfriend?

-Russo

-Do you have any pictures of him?

-Yes. In the house.

-Do you have a problem visiting you house?

-Not at all.

The Waldrof Brothers went with the parents of Sarah to her house. Doctors where working there, they would live at 6:00, because at that hour things go spooky. The brothers researched the house and when they were at her room, they felt something superantural. They had a power, they could feel supernatural stuff, angels and witches stuff.

Jake and Rose researched more about her, while Max stayed theyre finding more about this thing.

-The report.

-Well, Sarah wasn´t princess style. She gave blowjobs to her teachers and the principal to get the scholarship. She has the worst grades. Cheerleader, her boyfriend it´s in the americano team. They wanted to live to Canada to get a better life.

-Her boyfriend loves her too much. He claims that every night he used to visit her. Says she is virgin.

-Virgin my ass.

-Well Rose, I don´t think your ass is very virgin neither.

-JAKE

-Well, What I mean of the case is. Her flower hasn´t been touched.

-Tonight let´s go to the house. We felt something weird.

-You two go to the basement and I stay at her dorm.

The Waldrof Brothers did what Jake Waldrof suggested

Jake and Rose where in the basement looking for something weird to the natural, supernatural.

-Jake, I don´t like this place.

-I am with you it´s spooky.

-Careful!, there are tramps.

-Is that a wolf?

-How are we going to kill this thing?

-You are supposed to be the smart one Rose, how the hell I am supposed to know. I am the pretty one.

-To kill the witch we have to take down that.

-What

-What is holding her magic in the house.

-Smart. What are you doing?

-Memorizing the place.

-I do it. I have photographic memory. Give me 15 seconds.

-Okay... ready?

-You want to leave this place, don´t you?

-You don´t?

-Yes

Jake and Rose left to see their brother with the witch. The witch was on him, but Jake wasn´t scared. He was fearless. When the brothers appeared to wait for their brother. The witch started to be on Rose.

-JAKE HURRY.

-Give me a minute , man

-THE WITCH IS OVER ROSE, WE DON´T HAVE A MINUTE.

-I AM DOING SOMETHING. WITH THIS WE CAN READ THE PLACE

-YOU IDIOT!, ROSE

-OKAY. MORRON

Back at the hotel. Jake´s program made the room 4D so they could watch, the movement of the witch and how her powers move.

-The Witch choose her because she was desesperate to live and pretty. Every night she had less oportunities to survive. In the next full moon she will be old and death. She is taking away her youth. Youth for witches is so important, if they are potent in their youths they are powerful. Her spells are powerful but she is not, we have to attack her while she is old and ugly. We have to attack at the same time. I´ll be downstairs attacking the spells, while you two attack her.

-How we are going to do that.

-Ashes of an innocent soul, with a kiss of an angel.

-How the fuck we´ll get the kiss of an angel.

-A baby who is dying at the hospital. The prayers, Jake stay there the night.

-Since when I take orders fro you.

-Stop bitching and go.

Jake waited in the ped department for a miracle. He dressed as a nurse, was bothered by some young kids. He wished he had his powers so he could mess with them. Finally he saw an angel, a young one. Young angels are sent to those missions. That anger teared more than the usual, which made the job more easy. He took from the baby that was getting better, a tear for the case. It was the am, and the package with the ashes of an innocent person was on Rose hands. She prayed because after all, she was a little bit religious.

On the basement Rose took out the spells, being careful with her intelligence and reading the old book Max got from a sinking boat some weeks ago. She got hurt, but continued, Rose was a little bit brave even when she still got scared like when she started hunting with Bobby. After a while she let the wolf haunt her and she bleed a little so her blood and the wolf´s would be strong enough to brake it. While Jake and Max were struggling because it was very diffictul the witch, Max drank the tear with the innocent ashes and kissed the witch, the witch became bones. They took the bones and break them into ashes, for ther collection,who knows maybe one day they´ll use it. Sarah woke up and thanked them. When Rose came out the brothers hugged and got into the car to celebrate their victory. It was only a victory because they needed a case to work on: Daniela´s case.


	6. Chapter 6: Bloody Love

Song Playing : The Joker and the Thief

Bloody Love

 _On San Francisco, on Valentine´s day. The Waldrof brothers go for a hunt. 3 girls went missing and were found death, bleeding of love. The Brothers know what it is, and to pissed off the other hunters, they have been leaving cards with their names_

THE WALDROF BROTHERS

WERE HERE.

 _Max and Jake´s idea, not very clever._

-Valentine´s day suck. Look everywhere there is this nonsense stuff.

-Someone is on their period.

-Do you want to end up murdered like this girls.

-It´s a vampire.

-Only one? Jake it´s vampires.

-Okay, you don´t have to be too happy about it.

-Vampires are cool.

Jake Waldrof the fearless boy was scared about two things: losing Rose and Max and Vampires. He was never a fan of them, he always had to act like it wasn´t a big deal when it is. Even with that the Waldrof Brothers are very good killing vampires. It should be fast and easy.

Traking them is very easy, but as is in Valentines there is so much demand. Rose and Jake go undercover to a bar party. Jake stays at the car, with some tech he had made, it is so avanced for 2005, with a beer and cheking the girls passing, he took some minutes to make out with a girl, he didn´t tell that to his brothers.

Jake and Rose had to find the vampires.

-Max you are not wearing a t-shirt?

-Rose , I have to make out with a vampire, this way I´ll get their attention. This blood is mine.

-It´s risky and crazy. You know the rules. We must abort this.

-No, that guy is checking you out, find out if it is a vampire and let´s get finished with this. Don´t worry.

-How could I worry , If all my worries are on you?

Rose found out he was a vampire and kissed him, was very carefull to not bleed out. She took him outside. Max was dancing very weird , then a sexy girl came, she looked to fierce to be human. He kissed her and whispered to her ear "I have always wanted to kiss a vampire, you know its my fantasy". She looked at him and said "Hunter your days are over", "Oh my darling, my days have just started.

They took the vampires outside and when many vampires came. Rose and Max cutted their heads defendend themselves of the supernatural madness, burned them with iron , put some holly water with witch blood, prayed and left the place. Max took some blood for their collection.

-You missed all the action- Max

-I was doing the hard job.

-Oh yeah, definety your part was the hard one.-Rose

-What the fuck are you dressed of?

-A sexy hunter. Everybody loved it, everybody was looking.

-Just because everybody is looking, doesn´t mean it is a good thing.

-Well, let´s roll, it´s time to go home.


	7. Chapter 7: The Irish Luck

Good loving gone bad- Bad Company

-You serously taught it was going to be a good idea?

-Rose, we don´t need that shit, we need ideas to solve this.

-Something is haunting us here.

-Harvard boy, you promise.

-We need help from Bobby.

-No, I don´t want to hear a told you so.

-Could you be more proud Jake?

-Maybe but that won´t help at all.

-I am going to hit the casino.

-Max we need to stay low and fix this.

-You do it. Apparently you were right Rose.

Max Waldrof went to the casino of the hotel. He had a lot to think. He remembered the first time he spent a night on a hotel with Bobby, Rose and Jake. Bobby was teaching them to hunt because of Jake. Rose was too shy at that time and scared. He used to protect her too much. How things have changed now Rose doesn´t like to be protected by anyone, she acts like a tough girl but is still the sweet innocent scared girl than always. Max was thinking as well of Felicity. He left the buffet without giving an explanation, to anyone. His friend, Felicity. He still has their numbers on their phones , he probably should delate them but before he needs to listen them a one more time with his double martini.

 _Calling Feicity Jones_

 _-Max... is this you?_

 _Calling Mark Broom_

 _-Man, Max... where are you?_

Max didn´t cry. He saved his tears for another ocasión.

A man dressed on green asked him

-Wanna bet?

-Why green?

-Saint PAtrick day

-Oh really. How much is the bet?

-Your luck.

-Well, this days my luck is very bad.

-Why don´t you let me judge that?What´s your name, unlucky friend?

-Max. Waldrof.

-I am the Irish Luck, Max Waldrof. Let´s play.

Max played and lost his luck. On his way to his room, weird things happend. Someone beated him, lost his keys, phone. Some girls slammed him. That night wasn´t his night. The brothers only taught he had bad luck. Jake wouldn´t leave the room , till he got courage from his past and went downstairs. He expected monsters hunting him but nada, he was going to step out of the hotel nut the irsih man directed himself to him:

-Leaving already?

-Stuff to do.

-Time is infinite.

-Time is, you and me finite.

-Another briton?

-Briton?

-Yes a man came with me and bet his luck. Lost it.

-Interesting if I believed that?

-Hunter, you hunt things no one believes and even you decide to not believe.

-Call me crazy but there are something that need more than believing. How you know I am a hunter.?What are you?

-I am something you need to believe in. I am the Irish Luck.

-I am not Irish.

-Then you are not lucky.

-Why would I need to believe in you? That low is your self estem you need people believing in you.

-If you win, I give you the luck to get out of this one, hunter.

-I don´t believe in you.

-Max did...

-I´m in, greenie.

Jake Waldrof the unbeliever played with the irish luck and lost. The Irish Luck was winning, two brothers down. Jake luck after the game was very bad, he went to hide to his room. He couldn´t believe what was happening.

-Rose, I am telling you this is insane.

-C´mon Jake. You two idiots falled for his crap.

-It´s real, you bet your luck and you lose it. I know is insane guys but this is the only explanation.

-I´ll finish this. No one messes with my brothers.

-That´s kind sweet but hurry. We can be hunted.

-Assholes.

Rose Waldrof went downstairs to see the madness of their brothers. They could die of bad luck. The Irish Luck was there.

-Irish Luck?

-Yes.

-My name is Rose Waldrof and I am here to play my luck in change of my brothers.

-Well, my lady, you have my attention.

-If I win I have their lucks back. If I loose you have our lucks forever.

-Let´s play, Miss Waldrof.

-Let´s play.

They played pocker, Rose was very good at pocker. Her grandfather taught her when he used to take care hunting in England. -So, Irish Luck, can I ask you a question.

-Yes, child.

-So the freaks hired you to take our good luck and then with our vulnaribilty they could kill us. Very good, impressive. Just a reminder I am not supid compared with my brothers they may have falled with it but I didn´t.

-I would recomend you to stop talking and keep your head in the game.

The Irish Luck showed his cards thinking he won.

-Very impressive , enough. If you want to take us down you may take this empire flower with you.

The Irish Luck looked impressed.

-I would like the luck of my brothers please. And great taste on the man.

-How you did it?

-If you want to mess it, learn the game. I am the queen of pocker. Oh I am almost forgiving. A toast and I free you from your duty, your higness.

-Bitch.

-Thanks.

The Irish Luck came dust and the only think he left was a clover.


	8. Chapter 8: Witchs Hunt

Song: Crazy in Love- Beyoncé feat Jay-Z

 _Max lip syncin_

 _Rose takes out the song for the radio._

 _-_ This is why I don´t let you put songs.

-C´mon Rose, It´s Beyoncé. Even God loves Beyoncé.

-Okay pop guys, let´s review what we are gonna do.

-Jake it´s not the first time we make a witch´s hunt.

-We have to make it on time, to go hunting with Bobby.

-Remember when he made you kill Bambi.

-Okay, Max, let´s try this new thing called silence.

-That is boring. C´mon Jake we´ll do this in no time.

On a beautiful house The Waldrof Brothers look and find nothing.

-You know we may have to use a convintional way.

-Rose. Don´t.

-We have been looking for almost two days and nothing. We don´t have to use it, only a trick.

-We can fin them.

-Rose is right. Look this witch knows that we are here, she is hiding with magic. We´ll watch Rose, don´t worry.

Rose made a trick of witched to locate her, with some plants, dust of a pagan witch. She didn´t have to use magic at all.

-I have her.

-Excellent, fast, at this hour tomorrow we will be with Bobby.

-Don´t rush into things or you will spoil them.

It was fast. They went with the witch. Rose went first alone and she had a talk with the witch.

-Rose Waldrof. I know a witch when I see one.

-Then your vision is not 20/20, I am not a witch. A bitch.. Maybe? Ready to die?

-I won´t die.

-Right?

Rose fought the witch for a long time. The Witch hurted her with her powers, Rose bleeded out and she had a flashback when she was little and she was fighitng a blonde beautiful witch.

 _17 years ago_

 _Rose Waldrof has 9 years old, she is scared and her brothers have left her to kill a witch, to keep reord on the game. The witch talks and when she last expects it Rose takes her heart of her chest and kills her. The scare makes the bravier._

She does the same thing. She runs to her so fast and takes away her heart, before the witch can do anything she kills her. Max and Jake walk in shot her and Rose takes her life away.

-Well, we have another hunt to go.

Max and Jake are surprised.

 _17 years ago_

 _-Okay, if we want to do this we need to quit it._

 _-No more magic._

 _-It could be worse._

 _Jake Rose and Max Waldrof take a bleed in a stick to quit their powers and be normal hunters to find Daniela. Who´s disappearing is very weird more now, that they learned to hunt the nightmares of everyone. Rose is scared but Max protects her. Then they grab an ice cream to their normal life. Rose will miss it the most, she couldn´t imagine her life without being a witch, but now things have changed._

 _ **Today**_

 **-Bobby**

 **-What took you too long?**

 **-We were hunting.**

 **-I am sure Rose was, what were you doing?**

 **-The same, that´s why is a family business. News?**

 **-Get in the trunk we are late , deers are waiting.**

 **-Is it insane that I am more excited to hunt wendigos?**

 **-Not to me.**


	9. Chapter 9: Dear Deer

Song: Los Chicos No Lloran- Miguel Bose

The Waldrof Brothers went hunting with Bobby Singer, he was like a father to them. They lost their father when they were very young and their mother sent them with Bobby. Jake payed Bobby to train them and to teach them the business.

Bobby has always been a hunter. He was praticlly a father to the brothers.

They made a campfire and rested there.

-So, you guys are back?

-We never broke up, we are not the Beatles.- Max

-Jake got a clue and we are working on it.

-Right, on your super secret mission, James Bond.

-So, what is new?

-Not much trying to save the world apparently.

When the Waldrofs were with Bobby it was like they were nine and ten years again. They felt really safe when they were with him, an hability they didn´t feel too much.

Rose carried the guitar Bobby used to use to scare the ghosts hunger of Rose´s dreams. They sang some songs and laughed most of the time. They pretended what their lifes would be without supernatural.

Bobby before being hunter he was a deer hunter. The Waldrof brothers, came to live with Bobby when they were 9 years old. And since that day the adventure began.

At the next morning Bobby took the brothers deer hunting. Jake has always enojyed it, since the first time. It was easy to him to kill. Rose and Max couldn´t do it. Rose used to walk and pretened they weren´t killing sweet deers to eat them later.

After the years it became easier, when Max started to grow old physically and stopped being scared.

They were walking through the woods, chatting till Bobby told them to shut it. Rose and Jake stayed quit and before Bobby could shoot, Max did it. Max killed the deer, and something weird happened, something inside the deer died as well. Everyone except Max were amazed, he couldn´t understand what they were suspiring about.

-What

-You have killed a familiar, this is a witch hunt- Rose

-A familiar?

-Yes you know, their pet- Jake

-Take the deer.

-Bobby, if this is the familiar of a witch, we can be hunted, and no thanks.

-Idiot, take the deer.

-I help him, he is to skinny.

-I am not skinny Jake, today I ate all my oat.

They covered all the windows and doors of the cabin where they were staying. They were expecting witches. Those were some hard hours expecting a witch then they heard a hahaha, and looked for some instint to the bed and found a witch. Ç

-Well, boys who where you expecting?

-You, bitch.

Rose came from behind and hitted with a riffle.

-Rose?

-I was in the bathroom and when I came back I saw her, asshole.

-Let´s tie her, make her talk, hit her harder, take her head and burn her.

-Sound like a plan to me.

They tied the witch and Bobby and Rose sat to talk with her.

-So, you think you can kill me.

-We can- Rose

-Did you came alone?- Bobby.

-It doesn´t matter this is not Greendale , we can finish them.- Max

-Hahahahahaha

-Let´s kill her she is annoying me. -Rose

Rose hited her harder, putted some plants on a circle she made of blood so no one on the magic world will know, then she putted the witched blood on the circle and some blood she took. She took away her head and then putted the circle on fire.

The witch died, and the Waldrof brothers could go on their way.

-Rose, why you took the blood? - Bobby

-Inventory you never know if you might ever will need it.

-Clever.


	10. Chapter 10: Scarecrow

**Song: Ahora te puedes marchar- Luis Miguel**

-This is your room, good that you are brothers, if not this would be weird. Breakfast at ten, the maid makes the room at 2 and we take tea at tea´s time, of course you know that time, you are british.

-Thank you. This room is very charming.

-My sister Consuela died in this room some years ago.

-Nice- Max

-How she died, if we may ask?-Rose

-You may not ask-

-Okay.

Jake putted all the equipment to spy a scarecrow. Then he left to the woods to put his equipment there as well. He was not returning till the night to the house of Mrs. Fanny Woddly. Rose and Max interview the family that lost her daugther.

-You must be the Waldrofs?

-Max and Maria, our other brother is preparing our stuff.

-We have some money for you?

-It´s not...- Rose

-We´ll take it. What? For our lunch. -Max

-How it happened?

-Emily was cooking and Riley went outside as usual on her way to the town you know she couldn´t stay all day here with us, she had to have a life. She had friends, later that night she had a party. Then we heard some screams and by the time we went outside she was death.

-I know its very hard, but can you remember how was her body?

-Yes, it was odd, her body was lying next of the scarecrow and her head had a separation from her body but was still on it.

-Tell me about the scarecrow, How long has been on here?

-To be truth I never noticed it. But it had a wicked smile and then the smile disappeared.

-Has it moved?

-Yes.

-How you knew it was a supernatural?

-Because lady is not often that a scarecrow changes the smile. We looked and asked about it and they said that you are the best on this matters. The police didn´t believe us.

-We are good on this. You can´t leave your house or let anyone else. Cover the windows and be preapared for anything.

-How will you enter?

-We´ll climb and pay attention so you open the window - Max

-Thank you.

-We´ll take care from here- Rose

-Hey, Mrs. Fanny asked for you. She may likes you- Max

-I was cheking the scarecrow. I have all setted up, we´ll take rounds. What you found us?

-Definitley it is a scarecrow, tomorrow I´ll go to look for cases like this to seek for a patron of it.

-It must be blonde girls, it´s too cliché. Good you have burnette hair.

-Yes, lucky me.

Jake was making the first night turn. Rose couldn´t sleep, she was feeling that someone was spying on them. She stood up and saw how the scarecrow turned to see her.

-You really need to find the patron.- Jake

-Yes I do. You look tired, I can take it from here.

-No, I am afraid he may likes you.

-You haven´t named him, have you.

-Of course, that makes it personal and more satisfying. He is dick.

-Great.

-Good morning. Mr. Yesterday we missed you. What´s the matter , my beds are not confortable?

-No, I have insomia.

-Mrs. Fanny , do you know anyhting about the scarecrow?

-Yes, I bought it myself and my sister some years ago.

-Really?

-Yes the thing it has seen. Why ?

-Just curiousity.

-You know what they say the curiosity killed the cat. Today you will be hanging around near.

-I´ll go to the woods.- Jake

-I´ll go to the town for my meds.

-What meds do you use?

-For the sadness.

-And I´ll be near , Mrs. Fanny I loved the cookies of yesterday , by any chance could you make those ones again, for tea time?- Max

-Of course gentleman.

Rose went downtown to look for more information, while Jake spied the scarecrow and Max went to talk with the family, then he returned to check on Mrs. Fanny. He knew something was wrong.

-Where did you go, Mrs. Waldrof.

-Mr. And I went with next doors its tragic what happened to them.

-Yes, such a pretty girl.

-It´s funny that she died next of your scarecrow.

-Mr, death is never funny.

-It´s just a matter of perspective, m´dam

-Some people should only care their business, don´t you think.

-I couldn´t agree more with you.

Max and Rose went into the woods to talk with Jake, while they were eating their lunch.

-I read the case of her sister, she died 12 years ago, on a fire inside the house, Mrs. Fanny was travelling. The scarecrow was found on the entrance.

-Freaky. -Jake

-What is the connection?

-Her husband, before they married he dated the sister and, he was the math teacher of the girl. And, he had a lover he died as well, next of the scarecrow.

-Okay- Jake

-Tomorrow I stay with Mrs. Fanny you Max go with the family and Jake keep an eye on the scarecrow.

-Rose be careful.

-Mrs. Fanny the food is delicious. Don't you think so Mr. Richard?- Max

-Yes.

-Mrs. Fanny before leaving this morning I found a picture, I suppose it is your sister.

Rose read the mind of Mrs. Fanny she saw how her sister, the man and the girl died.

-That´s funny I thought there was no picture left.

-Well, maybe you were wrong.

Back in the room

-What the hell you understand for careful? That was everything except careful. We are leaving. -Jake

-We can´t they payed us- Max

-Well, excellent Rose. Now we´ll do things my way- Jake

-Jake everything is fine.

-For now, she doesn´t like you. It´s only matter of time till she things something is going on between you and her husband and you are death.

-We can´t die Jake.

At the next day Mrs. Fanny started to suspect about Rose and her husband because he was being to kind with her. Rose didn´t notice till the night and before going to sleep she watched how she talked with the scarecrow and it looked at her. The scarecrow attacks at daylight so tomorrow was to be an interesting day for Rose Waldrof.

Jake and Max didn´t know about it. Jake went to spy and Max and Rose were taking breakfast. Mr. Richard and Mrs. Fanny.

-Max, let´s go outside.

-Why?

-Hunt time.

They were outside and the scarecrow started to approach Rose. Rose started to run and Max took and ax and began to hunt the scarecrow, he beated him with the ax . Then Jake apperead with fire and borned it. They puted a liquid of angel tears to make sure he´ll never come back.

-What if she makes him to come back. She´ll need her neckerless.

-Smart girl.

-Plus a tear of angel is the most powerful thing that there is. She´ll need a tear of satan.

-We need to burn part of her blood.

-Last night I did that- Max

-How?- Rose and Jake

-You don´t want to know.


	11. Chapter 11: Death Note

**Song: Crazy Train- Ozzy Osbourne**

-We are Detectives Cooper and Waters from the Police Department.

-We are all covered dets.

-I don´t give a damn we came here to make our job because apparently you can´t do that. If you could we wouldn´t be here.

-Can we help you in anything?

-Yes, move.

-Hey there, my name is Rose Waldrof and I am the selected forense.

-We already have a forense selected.

-Well then she must not be very good.

At the cafeteria of the Highlands School, Oregon.

-Look, this was savage. No human could do that.

-ROSE, I am having my hamburger. Thanks!

-Your welcome.

-I talked with the principal, can you believe this guy didn´t have any enemies, he was a sweetheart and hear this, wasn´t a bullie. They killed a martyr. - Jake

-Oh no, I hate hunting martyrs. The talk is the worse- Max

-What could have done this?

-Many things but on my top list a demon.

-Demons are the worse- Max

-This is not a wishlist Max- Rose

-I know but I mean demons, they spend too much time with Lucifer.

-We can ask them about Daniela- Rose

-That never ends up well, one of us always ends up crying.

-One of you two, crybabies. I never cry. - Jake

-Sorry for having feelings- Rose

-Don´t you know how to knock?

-Rose you are not the first girl I see naked- Max

-I really don´t care.

-Where are you going?

-Interview

-Hey boys I am Carla from the fantastic journal of San Francisco.

-I didn´t know in San Francisco they had such hotties.

-Well apparently, we do. What can you tell me about Jordie James?

-He was really great. Everybody loved him, he was such a good dude. And his girlfriend hot as hell.

-Did anybody disliked him?

-Not really. I mean possibly they were jealous of them.

-Who were his friends?

-Everybody.

-They didn´t lie.

-His girlfriends was shocked. I told her she would be all right. -Max

-Where you flirting with her? He died this morning.

-Rose, life goes on. It´s something solitaire if you see it.

-Do we really have to do this at night?

-Max, don´t be so scared, we have done it thousands of times. Look at Rose it was her idea. Sister I must admit I like this new phase of you, brave. You even brought marshmallows.

-Brother, I am scared but that makes you braver.

-Guys, do you like anime?

-In that anime it was a demon that if you wrote the name of a person and how you wanted it death and evidence. -Jake

-Jake, this may make you happy but remember you will have to kill him- Max

-Yay.

-How do we find him?

-That is easy. We need to capture it and exorcise it.

-If it is a demon. -Rose

Rose Waldrof was checking the camaras and she was a little bit curious about the outcasts she went to talk with them and when she left the boy pointed her name on the note.

Good that Rose is fast and she catched him and told him he was an idiot, and yet she wasn´t lying. Rose had a protection tatoo. The Waldrof Brothers pointed the name of the boy with blood ink to freak him out. Then they took him to the circus to meet the demon and scare the kid.

They all entered to an abandoned house on the circus.

-Why here?

-Because this way we can trap it.

-I am going to die.

-Yes, probably- Max

-By the way you are an idiot-

-That doesn´t make me feel better-

-Good it shouldn´t- Jake.

Rose tangles the demon with her acrobatics. Max is ready to start the interview.

-So, tell me. You didn´t see it coming did you?

-Of course he didn´t see it Max, he is a demon he only sees darkness – Jake

-What is your purpose?- Rose

-Send souls to death-

-Cool motive still murder- Jake

-We were having a good time-

-Yeah, I know it's a good song but what about it?- Max

Jake and Rose stared doubly to their brother.

Max killed the demon and they all left for an ice cream, after a good hunt.


	12. Chapter 12: Stupid Boys

**Song:** Stupid Boy- Keith Urban.

-I don´t understand why we have to go on an airplane?

-Because we are going to England – Rose

-Max, everything is going to be fine.

-Stop messing with me Jake.

-Jake he is right. Dont´make him be a princess.

-Rose shut up.

The Waldrof brothers arrived to London. England was their home once upon a time. They tried to not think in the what ifs of life but that was impossible. They were having breakfast at a restaurant near of Rose´s old job, of course Rose didn´t say anything about her time in London, and Max and Jake didn´t ask. She didn´t speak a lot about London, she just sayed it was nice some of it. On the newspaper on the first page with bold capital letters **STUPID BOYS** Enter to a haunted house and gone missing for three days.

That caught the attention of the Waldrofs. They went to the city hall to get the estructure of the place. In less that four hours they already had all the information to enter.

-This remember me casper – Max

-I loved it- Rose

-Maybe after we are done with this we can watch it- Jake

-Man, I´ll take your word-

-I hate when stupid kids enter to haunted houses because they think is fun. Dying is not fun- Rose

-There are actually funny ways to die- Jake

Rose and Max stared at Jake and sayed both "Man you are sick"

-Maybe but first let´s focus on this assholes.

-Rose why did you brought a bat?

-Things could get nasty.

Jake got into a room with a device that would tell him about the spirits, the activity there was insane. It was paranormal.

Rose and Max went together and they found some stupid boys, they were saying nonsense stuff and Rose hitted them. Max was impressed.

The Waldrof Brothers fought the evil spirits and Jake with his massive strength made possible everything wowing everything. He rescued Rose when some spirits were scaring her.

They took the stupid kids with their parents after they saved the night and watched burn the haunted house.

-I bring you your stupid kid, I would recommend to stop giving him videogames it has burned his brain.


	13. Chapter 13: The Waldrof Mansion

**Song: Houses of the Holy- Led Zeppelin**

-Max I don´t think this is going to work- Rose.

-Rose, you have to be brave.

-It´s killing.

-What took Daniela away from us.

16 years later.

-Wake up sucker

Train station.

-Remind me why we are doing this?

-To get Daniela back.

-You need a new excuse because that one is used... Rose Ouch!

-Jerk off idiot!

-So you go with the shadowhunters and I go to a library. Why you get the cool one?

-Because I know the place and you don´t.

At the Shadowhunter´s place.

-What the hell are you doing here?

-You thought you would have all the fun?

-You an idiot.

-Yeah I know you are stucked with me. What is the plan.

-We will become invisible but we need to be fast so they can´t sense it.

-I thought you came to talk.

-No we are stealing something.

-Stealing?

-Borrowing something and never returning it, you need to stay focus.

They made themselves invisible by a trick Rose learn in the shadowhunters. They stole a knife and a sword that kills demons and monsters that you wouldn´ teven dream about it.

Max, Rose and Jake took a train to their homeland, where the Waldrof Mansion took place. It was a little bit dangerous.

-I still think it´s a bad idea- Max

-Max, come on, we need to find stuff there.

-Max is right, we are not exactly welcome in there. I never had the balls to come when I lived here.

-Well, Rose you don´t have to worry about the balls because I have them. - Jake

At the Waldrof mansion.

-Do you feel that?

-Hungry, yeah- Max

-There is something haunting the house.

-What the hell are you doing here?

-Grandpa!

-I told you to never come back.

-Well , I am not a good listener, am I- Rose

-Why would I help you?

-Because it can bring back Daniela.

-She is gone, let her be gone.

-Never!- Jake

-If you are not going to help us just don´t stand on our way- Jake

Max could see tears on his grandpa. He remembered everything for the nine years he lived in that mansion. When they were outside back of school all the time, playing. Flying in the dark. Everything was so happy till that night. Rose instead went for a while outside to remember those days, and then she returned to haunt the monster. She remembered how her grandpa trained her and used to treat her like a princess, before everyone started blaming her. Jake was preparing everythig, graving stuff because he knew he wasn´t coming again. When he was a boy he remembered all the times he wished to come back, now he only thought he was being silly, that place wasn´t his home.

The creature attacked and they attacked after. Their grandpa died blaming Rose. It died.

-Rose, it wasn´t your fault. I don´t care what they say it wasn´t and you should know that too.

Rose hugged crying Jake.


	14. Season 2: Chapter 1: Brown Sugar

**Song: Brown Sugar- The Rolling Stones**

Max lays down with his blood on the floor. He had chains over his body. He opens his eyes and he is confused, there is a light that is not getting off. He hears someone coming. That "person" stops at the door , when Max sees the face he is terrified.

Ireland

-Busy boys?

-Get lost.

-I would, I really would but I am looking for someone. Maybe you can help me.

-Get lost.

-I did asked you.

Rose Waldrof kills five menshapers. Men trying to become mosnters on the irish mafia. Things everyday were changing more.

Rose finished her morning job and joined her brother for breakfast. Jake before went looking for Max, and killed some guys because they gave him the wrong answers.

-How many people have you killed today?

-Five, but it´s only nine of the morning? Trace about him?

-Nada.

-Lets keep looking.

-You should definitely keep looking.

-And who the hell are you?

A woman with curly hair who dressed like it was 1935 came with the brothers and sat with them without an invitation. She claimed that she knew their family for centuries and that she owned the Waldrofs her life, so she was going to help them. When Rose looked at her mind she saw nothing more than darkness. For some reason she decided to trust her just a little bit.

-I am an old friend of your family.

-Which part?

-The grace one. You are the last Waldrofs.

-We are missing one.

-Your brother is in a dangerous place.

-How do you know that?- Jake

-Because when someone like him goes missing they always end up in the same place.

\- And that place is? – Rose

\- They are a mafia. And they need a hunter to find something. Does the name Valentine rangs to you?

-Yes.

-Who is him?

\- Someone dangerous , I met him in my time with the shadowhunters.

\- So you know what we are dealing with.

\- It doesn't matter, for Max we would do anything

-We must prepare then. I got tickets for an event today. Someone of the mafia is coming.

\- Why are you helping us?

\- I own it to the Waldrofs.

-I don´t know Rose.

-I saw darnkess in her.

-Enough reason to ignore her.

-But her intentions are true, she does wants to help us.

-Rose its too risky.

-Jake, we have been looking for MAx for weeks. Let´s give it a try, and if she is lying. I promese I will do whatever you want.

-The point of you to read minds its to know not to guess or feel. To not have little surprises. And how are we are going to obtain information?

-I will use my femme fatale.

-Your femme fatale? Okay.

-Don´t laugh.

-Sorry, we are really screwed. Femme fatale.

-I will arrive first, to earn game and see if the terrain is safe.

-Remember I am the oldest brother.

-And the stupidest.

At this ballad event. Jake Waldrof arrived one hour later because he wanted to give Rose some time. He was handsome and that night looked like a prince. His brown almost black eyes, brown hair. Tall and with a red mouth. He was not a womanizer like his brother but he had a little of romanticism. Jake Waldrof was like all the Waldrofs before him except fearless.

Rose Waldrof, was a beauty. A girl who was once sweet and now is a beautiful disaster. Her angels torn into demons. Once loved and now hates. Rose didn´t know but she was going to fall in love with the worse monster. She looked stuning with a red dress. His brother saw her and understood that femme fatale wasn´t a joke anymore. And like if it was a fairy tale a song was playing: Dancing in the moonlight. A flashback came into the mind of Jake, two flashbacks actually. Before the tragedy, when they were dancing on the Waldrof mansion, everything was "fine". Their parents loving each other, their family drunk in happiness. Max eating whatever he could. They were dancing, smiling. Jake had always loved his sister, and since she was a baby wanted to protect her, till he made an oath to her mother to take care of little Rose who was scared about everything. They were dancing and they thought that happiness would last forever, but people like them are never meant for a good life. They are a tragedy.

The second flashback was when they were with Bobby Singer one Christmas and Max was sleeping because he was sad. Rose was sad with her new life. Jake who had to be strong for his weak brothers, heard this song and danced with Rose. He made her smile a little and they kept dancing, like dancing kept them safe from the world of darkness they were made to be in.

This time when he saw his sister like the other times, danced with her. Jake Waldrof had tears in his eyes and Rose Waldrof the girl who learned to not cry, smiled a little.

It felt like a fairy tale, they danced like one of those dances of the movies. They were both looking truly beautiful.

When the song stopped playing. She nodded and both of them disappeared to do what needed to be done.

Rose went looking for a dude called John S. , who worked in the mafia. Rose approached to him, took a knife out of her dress and she told him, while touching his face

-Where is my brother?

-Who?

-Max Waldrof

-Who?

-Maybe I´ll write it out for you.

Rose wrote the word Max with the knife of the front of this man who was part of the mafia who has her brother.

Jake took Rose and left the place. They obtained some information but most important Rose sent them a message.

-Bring me the prisioner.

Max shirtless enters to the scene. With a man holding a stick. -You called?

-Can you explain me, who hurted one of my best men in my party?

-I am not a genie.

-He has your name in his front. An angry woman did this. Have any idea?

-The thing is you don´t mess with my family without consequences.

-Give me a reason not to kill you?

-You need me, I am a hunter probably the best one around here. You feel frustarted, you want something and I can help you with that.

-Communicate with your sister and tell her you´re fine.

-How?

-For something you have telepatic powers.

-Yeah! Totally. I will call her.

-So you are the bastard my sister …

-It´s not funny, it hurts and now it is going to stay your bloody name there forever.

-What do you want?

-I will help you

-Why?

-I am scared of her.

-Don't laugh. She is scary.

-Sure she in intimating.

-And very beautiful.

-You talk more about my sister and I that is the last thing you will talk about.

-I will tell them you are fine.

-Can I trust you?

-Yes.

-I need more.

-What do you need?

-Blood.

-What?

-I need your blood, to have a garanty that you won´t try to kill me.

-You are a strange man.

-I know.

Max Waldrof took blood of that men and he kept it on a glass next of him. Then he told him:

-I don´t know how to read minds

-What?

-You got the wrong brother.

-What? You are not the one who reads minds.

-No, that is my sister Rose. I am more a passionate boy, I like feelings.

-Damn it! You are useless.

-Where are you going?

-I need to tell Vanya we got the wrong one.

-You know why everyone was so loyal with the romans?

-I don´t care.

-Because they had their blood. You live in the supernatural world, you don´t need to be explained what I can do with this. And if I put on it angelic dust you will be mine. The romans , well it was more like the celtics but then the romans copied them. The point is that they used to have their blood and they would drink some of it to be stronger but the remaining blood they would do rituals of trust so they never ever thought of betraing.

You said you were going to see my brothers you will. If the darkness get your blood you will have the must painful life, worse than having my name in your front. You don´t mess up with the Waldrofs and keep laughing.

-Jake Waldrof?

-Yes.

-Hey Rose?

-What do you want. Come for round too? This knife is giving me ideas for your front.

-Rose c´mon chill.

-Max is alive.

-How we know that?

-He asked for my blood.

-So?

-You will have to trust me.

-Give us your blood- Rose

-I have already gave to your family blood.

-He is telling the truth.

-So you are the one with the power.

-Shut up or I will keep drawing with your face.


	15. Chapter 2: The Rescue

**Song: Fortunate song- Creedence Clearwater Revival**

It was four am. One hour past the devil´s hour and Rose Waldrof was researching about the darkness she saw in that woman´s head. She had to be supernatural because she looked like she lived many centuries, because of what she knows. Jake went to the bar and when he returned he just thought Rose was distracting herself for the pain she feels of her twin.

Jake has been dealing at his own way.

Max has been suffering, they make him take a shower while everyone is watching. They want him to hunt something but they have to trust him, his life is in danger.

At one morning after three days. Rose was sleeping with a stranger, she met at a bar, the same for Jake and his casual lover. Both of them where trying to get him back.

-Good morning.

-Rose.

-We need to act soon. It has been three days.

-I can´t believe I am going to say this. I miss him, I want him back but we have to wait, this is very dangerous. This kind of shit doesn´t appear in America.

-I never thought you would say that. America is the place where appocalypsis will take place, everybody knows that. I am done waiting and doing nothing, I will save Max even if I have to do it alone.

-I miss him too, and I worry because I am afraid he will do something stupid that will get him killed.

-That´s why we have to act.

-I have been thinking.

-Terrible idea.

-If he is there and he gains their favor we have a chance to find this thing and destroy it. They have the info.

-I am doing it tonight. We can hunt it together.

-Rose

-Jake, he is my brother and I am not going to risk him for a bloody cup. We will find it but first Max

Rose left to dress herself and for the second round of her lover. Jake left his lover save.

The mysteroius woman whose name was Cecilia, reunited with them with the contact inside the mafia.

-Tonight, they will take Max to take his soul and make the deal.

-We are doing it tonight.

-It´s impossible to break in.

-Nothing will be impossible when is about Max.

-What´s the plan?

-Cecilia you will take us somewhere safe.

-Done.

-If you betray us, you will die- Jake

-I don´t doubt it.

-What do you need?

-You will let us both in, and you let me near Max before all this show. And that´s it.

-What´s the plan?- Jake

-We enter you stay near the event and before they take Max there I will rescue him and after we will just get creative to get out. I will tell you if someone is coming.

-Sound suicidal.

-Have a better plan? Is that or Max loses his soul.

-All right. Let´s go to our funeral.

Jake entered in the scene. He was near, and was acting like a vampire, for the Supernatural mafia. Rose was near Max room. She slaughtered some monsters. Her contact freed Max. Max and Rose found each other and hugged each other. They starting running and some monsters appeared to kill Rose. Max saved his sister life but of course Rose didn´t thank him because she has never been a lady in danger. She is the danger in the lady. They went near Jake who was being attacked and the woman who leader it was going to eat him, never knew what kind of monster she was, maybe she was just insane.

Max was being attacked too and Rose. Started to be in the mind of the lady. While Max was killing people thanks of the daga Rose have him. She went near that woman.

-Leave him if you want me to have mercy with you.

-I am not scared of you half witch.

-You should.

Rose started to be inside her mind.

-Too many secrets, too many weakness. Secrets will destroy you. I am not a witch but the hunter who is going to finish you.

-Go ahead, you are not competition to me.

-But I am. I am a Waldrof, bitch.

Rose started to concentrate and when they tried to kill her Max killed them.

-Rose hurry, we don´t have all day- Max

-All right, brother.

She was inside that woman mind, and she did something she never did before. She didn´t know if she could do it, she just felt it. She felt hungry and capable of more. Rose Waldrof was not sweet anymore. She did something that was not human, her body started to hurt and light up. She ordered that woman to kill herself and she did. That woman commited sucide. Everybody was looking at Rose and then Jake burned them alive till they were ashes like a Game of Thrones episode where Daenerys loses her mind. Max and Jake couldn´t believe it.

Back to the safe place.

 **-** So we are not going to talk about the fact that you made her to kill her.

-No.

-So, I have booked our airplane to America.

-No.

-Rose-

-They are not the only going after this thing and if it falls in the wrong hands United Kingdom will face something it has never faced before. Our family used to stop madness like that they founded the Shadowhunters for something. We don´t have a mansion or an academy but we are the last Waldrofs and we are going to honor it. It´s our duty as waldrofs and as people who can do something. We will destroy it, and make sure we find the other objects so no one can bring Hell to Earth.

-I am with Rose. Someone bigger is coming and we can do this. They can´t , we hunt for protecting the people all Waldrofs has done that. That´s our motto. Jake, if we do this we will save thousend of lives like that night with Annabeth.

-It´s too dangerous-

-It´s too dangerous too sit and leave when they can´t do this. There are no hunters like us in this side of the world.

-If we do this, we may die.

-Don´t be dramatic.

-We do this, and there is no way of the hell living in Earth. This is something the Winchesters would do.

-We are doing this, because they are coming to Earth and we live in Earth dumbass.-Rose

-Okay, let´s do it. But if our lives are in danger we stop doing this.

-Right.

-So where do we start?

-You are going to need to start from the end. Where would you hide a coup that could destroy the world?

-Beyond everything. But first we need …

-What do we need?

-To know what we are facing. What kind of monsters are doing this? They can´t be demons they have to be something greater almost gods.

-Or a monster who believes it´s god and want to tear everyone apart.

-So they want to take down the Devil and God. They want to rule the Earth.

-Hybrids.

-What?

-Hybrids.


	16. Chapter 3: Haunted mansion

**Song: Houses of the Holy- Led Zeppelin**

Rose Waldrof was sleeping on the coach and her brothers were listening music aloud, singing and messing around. They were researching about hybrids, Rose was still on her research about Cecilia.

-Don´t wake her up.

-We have to take breakfast.

-Max don´t be a hard dick.

-That´s what she said.

-I really didn´t miss you. Why did we saved you?

-Because they were going to take my soul.

-Where you going to be less childish and stupid?

-Possibly no.

-Crap.

Max carried his sister like when they were little to the car. They were in Scotland taking breakfast.

-So, any news.

-We need to find a hybid.

-We don´t have time.

-New case.

-Max, we need to find that thing and we can´t do it alone. A new case is not going to solve that.

-Rose it can clear our heads for a couple of days till we find the answer we are looking for. Cecilia is out of town when she comes back we will ask her.

-Okay. What this thing.

-Max and I were thiking

-But of us at the same time, not very productive I see.

-It´s a haunted house. Some kids have entered and die. The church will investigate it in some days.

-We have two days.

-Where do we start.

Max and Jake smiled when they heared Rose.

They investigated as usual one day at the other they trained and prepared to enter in this haunted mission.

At the night.

9:00pm

-We should have entered to see it in the daylight.

-But your boyfriend had the idea.

-Egon, he is just going to kill himself, why did you listen him?

-Sister, here comes he is here for spending time with you, and you are spending time with us. You know- Max

-Last time I checked you are no cupid so fuck off.

-I hope you bone tonight.

-AAAAAAA

-Rose, don´t be such a mileniall

-I didn´t scream.

-College stupid girls. -Jake

-Girls who are hot, is this the best night of our lives.

-No

-Hey, I am Max Waldrof and this are my brothers. What are you doing here?

-Our boyfriends entered here last night and didn´t came back.

-Probably death- Jake

-Jake!, He means death of scary. Such caring girls. Do you want to hold my hand?

-Sure.

At 9: 45 pm

-This place reminds me Casper-

-Who is Casper?

-The movie, Rose. With the friendly ghost who falls in love with Ricci and his ghosts uncles spook people.

-That was a good movie.

-You are such Marylin Manson

-Excuse me?

-You have all that dark actitude. And the looks.

-My sister is not ugly.

-Are you sure?

-Keep talking and you will be with your boyfriends in the afterlife when I cut your throats.

-No, she is like Avril Lavigne. Such a rebel.

-But she dresses like if Rock was okay.

-Rock is more than okay, it rocks. I don´t listen to the shit you listen because I don´t have deadly tastes.ç

-However, Avril.

-Permission to kill them? -Rose to Jake

-I mean don´t, but if they fall bleeding from the stairs techincly you didn´t do it.

-Sasha can I borrow your gloss?

-No, Kend, the last time you borrowed something his name was Andres and he was my boyfriend.

10: 45pm

-Egon you and I are taking with Max one of the girls.

-Too crowded.

-Well we need to hurry I don´t want to be in the devil´s hour in here.

-All right pretty.

He kissed her cheek.

-AAAAAA

Jake shoots.

-WHAT THE HELL?

-A spider. I am too hot to be Peter Parker.

-Peter Parker is hot and awesome, you bitch.

-Did you just call me bitch.

-I rather die right now.

-So Egon took the girl to the garden.

-She is taking selfies.

-So, how big is his...

-Max, what the hell? You don´t have to know that.

-I do. Rose I haven´t boned in three weeks. It´s like I am cel...

-No, and it´s just sex. Egon and I. Noting more.

-You don´t bone with someone for weeks without having feelings. Not even you.

-I don´t care. I am dumping him.

-What is it?

-Last time I was in London I had a boyfriend do you remember a couple years ago, when I was invinting you guys to London?

-Yeah, the writter.

-I really loved him and breaking up with him made me cold. That´s why I changed. I can´t love anyone knowing that at a certain point I will lose that person. I don´t want to go that over again. Starting over, sucks.

-Why did you broke with him?

-Julieta.

-What a bitch

-It hunts you, what you hunt that´s why if you love someone you have to push them out of your lives, to protect them.

-Since we came back, that is the most Rose thing you have said.

-That Rose died the day I left him.

-It´s good that we have each other for stuff like that.

-I love you brother-

-I love you too.

12:00

-Egon!

-Rose

-Have you found anything?

-No. What?

-We need to hurry. Bad things start to happen at this hour.

-AAAAAA

-What? What the hell are you doing?

-In the floor they won´t hurt us.

-The floor is where they will kill us.

-Jacob listen.

-It´s Jake and for all of the near death experiences I had ever had this is the worst. And the only reason I don´t want to die is because I don´t want to join your stupid ass cheater boyfriend and to hear him talk about you.

-Do you think he will talk about me?

-Bloody hell.

-FUCK

-Oh that is a spirit.

-That´s a ghost.

-No, that is not a ghost.

-Why didn´t your phone didn´t warn you?

-It isn´t a phone it tells you the frequency of the sonds

-So it can charge my phone?

-No!

-Wifi

-No, not that kind of frequency.

-So it´s worthless.

Jake Waldrof the man with no patience was sick of this girl who was making everything harder. As the badass he was he killed the spirit and the next folowwing him.

-God you are hot.

Meanwhile Rose and Max where having a problem because in this haunted mansion there where so many spirits. They needed to act fast.

-Rose we need a plan fast.

-I am thinking.

-Can´t you tell them to kill themselves.

-Maybe something less crippy.

-You are not thinking fast sister.

-I am trying.

-Not trying enough.

-Do you have a ligther?

-Yes.

-Give it to me.

-What on the heavens?

-I have a solution.

-Okay.

-It involves fire.

-Absolutly no, you cannot be trusted with fire, remember the last time? I almost died.

-But you didn´t.

Rose with fire and the oil of the ashes of angels wings she lighted up and killed most of them. For good luck the boyfriends were alive, they were as stupid as their girlfriends.

Egon and Rose left for dinner. While Jake and Max went looking for Cecilia.

-Cecilia.

-Jake and Max Waldrof. What a nice surprise?

-Do you need help.

-Yes-Max

-What is it?

-We need to find hybrids and we are kind of hoping you will help us to find them.

-Why?

-One of them is making a mess and we need to stop it.

-How I know you are any different than them?

-Because if we wanted to rule the world we would be already doing it.

-It´s a dangerous road that will follow you.

-We have know danger all our lives.

-I believe you but you need to understand the responsibility.

-We do.

-Bring us to your brothers and sisters, after all you are half angel half demon Cecilia. -Max


	17. Chapter 4: Hybrids

**Song: Sweet Lady- Queen.**

-Who is this woman we are metting?

-Jeez Rose do you trust anyone?

-I trust you, sometimes.

-Sometimes, I am your twin brother.

-Just words Max, just words.

-Cecilia said that this woman can help us.

-How did you figure it what Cecilia is?

-Well, it was pretty obvious.

-Antonia.

-The Waldrof brothers please come in. You are missing one aren´t you. I have been waiting for you for twenty six years.

-You met us when we were babies.

-No, Max. I never met you before. Before today it was only in dreams.

-Well, that is not crappy at all. -Max

-What can I do for you?

-Beginning to tell us what the hell are you? And your connection the coup?

Rose grabbed a chair and sitted.

-I am a hybrid: Half angel half whisperer. What kind of hybrids you think you are?

-Human and witch.

-You have been living on a lie.

-How dare you?

-You are the most pathetic Waldrofs that has ever set a foot in the Earth.

-You say another words and my knife...

-Rose, let her speak. Let´s not get aggressive shall we.

-Yes, what is with the aggressive sister.

-If you want to live don´t call her like that.

-So, you want to save the world.

-Most likely, it´s Thursday and we have nothing to do. -Max

-Well, let´s not be lazy and get started that I have waited a long time.

-You knew we were coming?

-Not fast on the mind, brother- Rose.

-My destiny was to be an oracle but I quited on that.

-Right, can we start- Rose

-Start what?-Max

-The QUEST? - Rose and the lady

-So...

-We are about to see a guy who is a loner.

-Cut the crap Cecilia, I don´t have all day.

-Do you have anything else that you would rather to be doing right now.

-Tons of things but let´s save the world.

-Cecilia the last time I saw you,I had this feeling of killing myself and funny story it hasn´t changed. Who are you trying to save now?

-The world.

-Get out, I am busy.

-Well if I was just drinking whole day, I would be busy too- Jake.

-Who the hell are you?

-My name is Jake Waldrof

-What do you want?

-Look normally when I am sit with a vampire I take heads off but this time I am going to evolve. So let´s evolve together and get your ass outside.

-I haven´t been out for 150 years.

-Well, the world still sucks.

-Connor, this is an emergency.

-It´s always an emergency.

-Your mom

-Died because of a hunter, remind me what the Waldrofs do apart their bank.

-Well, if it helps my dad died and I really hope my mom is death- Jake.

-You are strange, Waldrof. I am not helping you.

-I am only doing this because if I don´t everything goes to shit.

-Why the hell do you need me?

-Cecilia, tell him your plan that you haven´t shared with me.

-They need hybrids to get the coup.

-The coup?

-You know the coup?

-Everybody knows the coup.

The Waldrof brother got three half brothers hybrids. And on a dinner while eating some hamburgers.

-So Waldrofs in America the world has come wild- The lady.

-What´s your name?

-Connie

-Connor, Connie and Cecilia. Your parents loved the name C

-And yours the whole abc. Got a plan?

\- Well, let´s begin by findning the coup and not getting killed trying. -Jake.

-How are you planning doing it, without using your potencial?- Connor.

-We use our potencial the whole time.- Jake.

-You use your human potencial not the other one. -Connie.

Rose was eating a sandwich on the garden of the hotel where they were staying. Cecilia sat with her, she wasn´t eating anything.

-You remind me a lot of your grandfather.

-Why? Both of us assholes.

-You just remind me of him. It´s like if he was still here.

-Bad ivy never dies.

-You know a lot. Can you controll it?

-What?

-Minds, thoughts all that information. The best gift but the most terrible one. You´ll never stop knowing.

-Till I was twelve years I thought people were saying things a loud, and it was weird because I would know things, what they thought about me, and I never thougt they were saying it at their minds. When I was twelve I was alone with a vampire, and I heard it, but his lips didn´t move so I asked him to stop and I accidentally killed him. Till I was seventeen a pshyic helped me, she putted block in my mind like Jean Grey, so I could stop hearing them. Jake always said that I should stop because it is scary. I stopped reading the minds of my brothers because what they were thinking wasn´t nice. Sometimes I just to look for people. And it started to scare me because I could even controll them, so I am wicked, just like my mother. Pamela helped me to controll it with this blocks and we kept it as a secret, Bobby doesn´t know because hunters don´t make a difference between friend and monster. At seventeen I met a woman, actually a witch a friend of my mother, Zelda Spellman. Her sister Hilda has the same gift that me so she helped me control it and Zelda showed me how to use it. Both of them helped me to controll it and use it.

-You have runes in your arms, you were a shadowhunter.

-Yes, they said that my grandfather was one of the fundators.

-Your great grandfather and your grandmother. She was more like Max.

-The nephlim, half angel half human.

-You know what makes you.

-Yes, they told me and when I looked in Magnus head I saw it. I mean it explains why we heal like that, why we feel the way we feel. We always thought that it was because our wicked side.

-They don´t know.

-Jake wouldn´t believe me and would ask us to quit our grace.

-You don´t want that.

-I always wanted to be a witch. I had to quit that for Daniela but hopefully I won´t have to quite the grace for anyone. I am a Waldrof I have to do what my grandfather did, what God asked them to do.

-You need to know how to use it.

-Can you teach me?

-I own your family, plus you can demand me that.

-I don´t like controlling minds.

-That´s a lie.

-Jake, for once can you listen- Max

-It´s the truth. Jake is great, we know now who were our family.

-We are quitting this grace.

-Why?

-It´s supernatural.

-Why do you want to be human? We kill the evil of this dark world, and sometimes there are good monsters, monsters that are not evil. And that´s who we are.

-Half wicked, half gracefull- Max

Jake Waldrof the kid who grew up with the same mind of Bobby Singer and John Winchester couldn´t accept the new truth.

The hybrids by the next months started to train the Waldrof Brothers as angels. To learn to use their grace. While training Jake was to figure it a way to take away his grace and his brothers.

-The answer you are looking isn´t in a book- Connor

-What can I do for you?

-You can give your grace to someone, or an angel can take it away from you. That is the only way.

-Mind doing the honors.

-I don´t have the wings. Look I am half vampire and angel, that is not right. I belong in the purgatory but I am not there. You were trained to hear the word monster and kill but sometimes the monster are not the ones under your bed. The only way on having the coup is being who you really are and till you accept who you really are, you will be at peace.

-I don´t want to be a monster. I accept myself to be human.

-Too bad.

-What the hell is this?

-A rune , like the ones your sister has. At the end of the journey I will take it off, but we need you to be the Waldrof I know and you don´t you are.

-Why did you accepted? Where hiding forever and then three charming britons arrive and you accept, when you have to be with the woman you hate? Why accepting that easy? I can´t read mind but I can read intentions.

-I own one to your grandfather. Him and your grandmother saved my life.


End file.
